The Girl Who Blew My Mind
by GoodBignoah1234
Summary: Who would've thought that the girl I fell for... Would be the one I treated like a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author:**

 **Hey! I'm Noah and welcome to my first ever fanfiction story! I've never been so inspired by something that I wanted to write a fanfiction, but the Konosuba anime inspired me. This Anime will forever hold a special place in my heart. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

-Story-Starts-Here-

I'm Kazuma. I was transported to this phantasy world, which is nothing like I thought it would be. My party and I were in the guild, darkness was off getting a third drink, while Megumin, Aqua and I sat at the table.

"Kazuma... I need some help..." Said aqua. What a useless Goddess. "Let me guess," I said. "You need me to pay off your debt?" "Yep!" Aqua replied intently. "No way." "But Kaazuuumaaaaaaaaaa!", she whined. "It's only a couple hundred Eris!" Just as she said that darkness came rushing to the table.

"Guess what I found!" she squealed as she held up a flyer for a quest. "It pays well, and all we have to do is take down a couple of wolves down by the Forest!" "Sounds good," I said. "YES!" aqua yelled. "This is just what I need to pay off my debt!". "What are we talking about?" Megumin groaned. Her face was red, and there was a half-empty pint glass next to her. "IS THAT BEER!?" I shouted. "Well, yeah," I sighed. "I told you, you're not old enough to drink!" How many times do I have to scold her? "Who bought that for you anyway? I told the people at the counter not to give you any." I say as I glance at Darkness. She averts her eyes immediately. "Ah."

"I'm sure your gonna scold me now", Darkness said, sounding somewhat excited. "No," I said, rubbing my eyes. "You'll enjoy it." "Dammit." I hear her say under her breath. "Don't get too down, you can get trampled my wolves on that quest tomorrow," I say intently. "So we are going?" Aqua said. "Yep, first thing tomorrow."

'I'm going back to the house," Megumin said as she yawned. I look at her and while we were talking, she had finished her glass of beer. Shes this drunk after one glass? How intolerant is she? "Megumin, your drunk," I said, rubbing my temples. "Let me walk you back" "Okay"

It's a starry night, not a cloud in the sky. We're halfway there when Megumin collapses on the ground. "Ugh... Kazuma... Can you carry me there?" "Fine," I say. I already carry her every day after she sets off an explosion, so I might as well carry her there. She jumps up on my pack and I carry her there. She feels Really warm this time, though. Just as I think that she buries her face in my back. Her face is pretty warm, too. I look back at her and she's bright red. Must be from the beer. No... As I look back at her she glances at me. She averts her eyes as she turns even redder. "She's... Blushing?" I think to myself. That's weird... I carry her like this every day. Man how drunk is sh- Wait, am I blushing too?

She falls asleep on my back, and after a little bit, we get to the house. I'm too tired to carry her up the stairs, so I just lay her down on the couch. As I'm just about to head up to my room she grabs my hand. I turn to her as she says, "Kazuma... Thanks." She said as she turns even redder yet again. "No problem," I say as she pulls me back and hugs me. I hug her back, but she doesn't let go. In fact, as were hugging, she falls asleep. "What the hell?" I whisper, trying not to wake her up so she can sleep off her beer. I can't break loose? Who knew a loli like her could have such a tight grip. Too tired and drunk to care at that point, I fall asleep in her arms.

"KAAAAAAAAZZZUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear yelled at me as I wake up and immediately sit bolt upright, so see Aqua and Darknesses angered faces. "What is going on here!?" Aqua yells at the top of her lungs. "Guys, I can explain!" I say, trying to keep Darkness, who had drawn her sword, from killing me. As I say that, Megumin rubbed her eyes and looked up at us. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" She said, sleepily. "Megumin! are you okay?" Aqua gasped. "DId this monster do anything to you?" Darkness says as she points her sword at me. "No," Megumin says, sounding drowsy. The last thing I remember was me hugging Kazuma as I fell asleep." She says.

"Fine," Darkness sais, putting her sword away. "But this doesn't your off the hook for sure." She says, glaring at me. "Yeah, Trashzuma." Says aqua, who was even drunker than Megumin. "Hey, Kazuma," Megumin groans sleepily. "Can you carry me to her bed?" She says, stretching out her arms as her face turn red once again. "Sure," I say, and as I pick her up, Cradling her like a baby, She falls asleep in my arms once more. "Did... something happen between you guys?" Aqua sais. I immediately turn bright red and avert my eyes. "Of course not," I say. If you think me SLEEPING WITH HER was nothing. I carry her up the steps and as I turn the corner, I hear aqua say faintly, "Something totally happened."

I carry her up to her room and lay her on her bed. I cover her up and as I'm about to leave she says, "Hey Kazuma?". I turn my head. "I had fun tonight." She says. I'm blushing so hard I probably look like a tomato. "Um... Me too." I say, feeling really ashamed. "Uh, Goodnight," I say as I leave the room. "Goodnight." She mumbles. I collapse on my bed. Today was exhausting. Thinking about what happened tonight with Megumin, I drift off to sleep.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading all the way to the bottom! Like I said, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you could take the time to write a review and tell me how I did, I'd really apreciate it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to find that I can't move my arms I look up and my arms are tied up, and Darkness is sitting on my legs, holding them down. I try to kick her off but Shes pretty strong. Plus all I'm really doing is turning her on, the filthy super-masochist. Finally, you're awake, says Aqua, who had been sitting at my desk in the corner. She stands up and walks over to me. "What the hell are you two doing?" I yell. "We thought you might have done something to Megumin, so we came to interrogate you. By the way, your a very heavy sleeper."

I sigh as I try to think up a way out of this situation. "So, you're going to tell us the truth now." Says aqua as she struts over and sits down next to me. "Now tell us the truth!" Yells darkness, whos still sitting on my feet. I try to kick her off, but Aqua stops me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said smugly. "We have darkness sitting on your feet in just the right position..." As she says this I take a good look at darkness, whos drooling. What the hell is that about. I look down at my feet and realize it. Id been kicking her crotch the entire time. "Any resisting is basically the same as trying to sexually assault Darkness."

Wow... They really thought this through. "Now I'll ask you again," she said, looking at me angerly. "What happened between you and Megumin!" As she yells that I hear Megumin yell from her room, "That hurts! Please keep it down!". Right, she's hungover. "Kazuma! Focus!" Yells Darkness. "I really didn't do anything!" I yell back. "LIES!" She shouts as she gets on top of me. "TELL US THE TRUTH!"

"Why are you guys yelling?" Megumin sais, rubbing her temples. She walks into the room and just stares at us. Then I realize what this must look like to her. "What... Are you... DOING!?" she screams. "We can explain!" Yells aqua, as Megumin clenches her fist starts chanting. "Darker than dark, blacker than black..." "RUN!" Yells darkness, as they both scurry out of the room before Megumin blows it up.

I sigh as Megumin flops on me. "Thanks. Can you untie me now?" I say. But then I realize it. She's asleep. She's asleep, laying on top of me, and I'm tied to my bed. This is super weird, I think to myself as I start blushing. I then fall back asleep.

I wake up about an hour later and wake up Megumin. She unties me, and we go downstairs to see two very agitated party members. They're probably still upset at what happened earlier. That's when Darkness piped up. "Hey, Aqua, we should go into town and get some more equipment before we go on that quest!" Aqua seemed surprised at this. "We can't just leave those two alone here! What if Kazuma tries something!" She whisperers to darkness. Shes not to good at keeping secrets though, because Megumin and I could hear her loud and clear. "It'll be fine," she says, practically dragging Aqua out the door. "If I were you, I'd actually be more worried about Megumin trying something," she said as she winks at us and closes the door.

"Huh. Well, that was strange." I said bluntly. "Hey, Kazuma," Megumin says staring at the ground. "Sorry for what happened yesterday." This kinda actually surprised me. "Why are you apologizing?" I said. "Well... It seemed like it got you into a lot of trouble." "it's fine." "Really?" she says, looking straight at me. "Yeah... I mean... It's not like I didn't enjoy it..." I say, feeling very embarrassed. I start to turn red. Now it's my turn to stare at the floor. "R-Really?" Megumin says, looking very flustered. "Then in that case..." she looks me straight in the eyes and puts her hands on my chest. My heart starts to race and I feel my face getting hot. "You shouldn't mind me doing this." She says as she gets up on her toes and kissed me straight on the lips. I'm very surprised by this. She pulls away, and we both start blushing. My first kiss... was taken... by Megumin? Why don't I feel upset about this..?

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly apreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Megumin's-Point-of-View-

"Hey, I'm hungry." "Uh, yeah, me too," says Kazuma as we stare at each other kind of awkwardly. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" I propose to break the awkward silence. "It's almost noon and neither of us had anything for breakfast." "Sure." He says staring at the ground. What was I thinking! Just kissing him like that! If he wasn't so nice, he'd probably hit me!

We head to the guild and get some food. He orders some fried frog meat and I ask for a steamed lizard. We eat in somewhat of an awkward silence. "Hey, Megumin..." Says Kazuma. I look up and he's staring right into my eyes. Oh no, he's totally going to mention the kiss, what if he kicks me out of the party over it! I have to say something, but all I can think about is the kiss! "Kazuma?" I as sweetly as possible. "Do you... Think I'm cute?" He starts blushing but doesn't look away. "Well, yeah I think you're pretty cute". Just like that, the awkwardness disappeared, and we both leaned in closer to each other. I grab his hands and we both lean in for a kiss. We're kissing! Like, a real kiss, not just the little peck on the lips like earlier!

-back-to-Kazuma-

"Hey, Kazuma lets go on a date," Megumin says as we start to stare at each other. "Um... Isn't that Illegal?" "Hey, you know I'm of legal age to marry, right? I'm not that young." She says as she starts to pout. Ah, right. Things work differently in this world. "Oh, I guess that law was only in effect where I come from.", Trying to conceal the fact that I came from a different world. "Is that a yes?" She says, starting to blush even more. I take her hand. "How could I ever say no?" "Alright!" She squeals.

We head out to town. "So... what do we do first?" She says. "I'm not really sure. To be honest I've never done anything like this before." "Me too," Megumin says as we try to think of something to do. "Well, from what I've heard, people usually get something to eat first, but we just did..." We end up at a park of some sort and sit on a wooden bench out looking a small pond. She grabs my arm and rests her head on my shoulders. Until the other day, I never really thought about her this way, but she is really adorable, and while she can be a bit snarky sometimes, she has a really gentle personality.

"Hey, Megumin?" I say. She looks up, and I don't really know what I was planning to say. "I love you." WOW. Where did that come from? It... It just kinda came out of my mouth. She seemed really flustered though. "I love you too, Kazuma-chan." Kazuma-chan... why does that feel so good to hear?

"Kazuma! Megumin! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" I look over and see Aqua and Darkness. I expected for Megumin to stop leaning on me, but she never did.

-Aqua's-Point-Of-View-

Darkness I walk up to Megumin and Kazuma. "Where have you two idiots been! We've been looking for y-" I stop as I get a better look at them. "Um, what are you two doing?" Kazuma starts to blush, but Megumin doesn't move a muscle. "We're on a date," Megumin says, still clenched onto Kazuma's arm. Kazuma starts blushing harder. "WHAT?" I yell. "Kazuma-sama and I are a thing now." Did she just call him Sama? "Y-You wanna make it official?" Stutters Kazuma, seeming a little surprised.

"You two have some explaining to do." Says Darkness, who seems just as confused as I am. "What more is there to explain? Do you need more proof?" Says Megumin, finally taking her head of Kazuma's shoulder. "Fine. Then here." Megumin says as she sinks in and kisses Kazuma. What is she doing? Wait, is Kazuma kissing back? So they surprisingly are a thing.

-back-to-Kazuma-

Megumin and I stop kissing and I'm blushing so hard I'm essentially a tomato. Megumin and Aqua are just standing there gaping. I try to change the subject. "Um, so what did you guys buy?" I say, looking at the paper bags their holding. Aqua seems to snap out of it and holds up her bag. "I couldn't buy too much-" "Because you spent a ton of money on parties," I say, cutting her off.

"Anyways," Aqua says, glaring at me "I bought an enchanted ring that will boost my defense, stamina, and magic a little. I also bought some fabric. I was hoping Kazuma would help me make some clothes from back where we come from. I just wanna wear sweatpants and a T-shirt again, plus Kazuma is really good at sowing. Plus it's been a while since we spent some quality time togathe- ouch!" Aqua shouts as Darkness elbows her in the side.

"Aqua knock it off," she says. "Your making Megumin all pouty." I look over at Megumin and she averts her eyes, but I can still see that she isn't in the greatest mood. "I'll help you later, Aqua. Right now we should get ready to head out on the quest. "Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!" Says Aqua, as she realizes that's why she went to the store in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kazuma-Point-Of-View-

We're about to head out and Darkness shows us what she got. "Wiz says this spray will make all kinds of beasts gather around me! Oh, using this I'll unmistakably get trampled! Ravished by monsters!" She says with her face turning a bright red as she starts to shudder. Typical Darkness. "Everyone ready?" I say, grabbing my pack. "Just let me use the washroom real quick." Says Darkness, who's still recovering from her phantasy. She heads out and Aqua says to me, "Hey, loverboy, weres Megumin?", and I realize I don't know where she is either. "Megumin! Megumin-tama! Were about to leave!"

-Aqua-Point-Of-View-

"Hey, loverboy, wheres Megumin?" I say as Darkness leaves the room. She went up to her room after we got here and never came down. "Megumin! Megumin-tama!" he yells. This kinda surprised me. I thought this would be a good opportunity to tease him. "Tama, huh? You sure get friendly quick." I say with a devilish grin on my face. The weird thing is, Kazuma doesn't seem too fazed at all. "I'll go check her room." He says, heading up the stairs.

-Kazuma-Point-Of-View-

"Hey, Megumin?" I say as I open the door and peek in. I see her there just laying on her bed, twirling her staff like a baton. "Huh?" She says as she looks up at me. "It's time to go." Megumin just kinda stared at me. Then she grinned. "Alright!" She says energetically as she jumps up off her bed and heads into her closet. She gets out her cape, hat, eyepatch, and her staff. And Chomusuke. "You seam exited," I say bluntly as she starts putting on her cape. "Yeah! I haven't set off my explosion magic yet today, so a pack of wolves is just what I need!" She squeals. "Hey, I'm the one who's gonna have to carry you back. It's kinda rude to be so excited about this right in front of me." I say jokingly.

Megumin stares at me with a smug grin on her face. "Is it rude? Nah, I don't really think so." She says as she puts on her hat. "Besides, you can't deny that you like it." At this remark, I can feel my face getting hot as my heart starts to beat a little faster. "Ha! You didn't deny it! That means it's true." Megumin remarks, seeming very proud of herself for that little statement. "Don't tease me too much," I say with an equally devilish grin. "Or I'll just leave you there next time." Megumin grins and puts on her eyepatch and walks over to me. "But you wouldn't do that, would you?", she says as she puts Chomusuke on my head and her arms around my neck. I try to ignore the apple color on my cheeks.

"And why is that?" I say as cool-guy-like as possible. "Because you love me." She says, looking me straight in the eye. I feel my heart start to beat faster. "Well, I guess that is true," I say. She leans in for a kiss and I do the same. Just as we're about to touch, Chomusuke jumps off my head and onto Megumin's shoulder, hissing at me. "Guess he's not too approving of our relationship." I joke. "Alright, I'm gonna go check on darkness and Aqua, be right back," I say as I leave the room. I go downstairs an see a glass container full of purple liquid sitting on the couch.

"Is this some kind of perfume?" I ask myself. I spritz a little on my wrist and sniff it. It smells incredible. I spritz some more on my chest and in my hair. I set it back down as Aqua, darkness, and Megumin walks into the room. "Ready to go?" I announce. "Yep!" they all reply contently. "Then let's go!" We head out to the woods the Wolves Cave is in, which is were the quest we accepted.

We enter a clearing in the forest with a huge flower field to the right of the entrance, a large, crystal clear lake to the left, and a massive cliffside to the front. In that cliffside, a cave entrance. "That's where we're going?" Aqua asks curiously. "Yep. Heres the plan." I say intently. "Aqua and Megumin, you stay back. First, Aqua will cast a speed and defense buff to Darkness and I. We then go rushing into the cave and draw out the wolves. Then, Megumin hits them with an explosion. Sound good?" They all nod their heads. "Alright, let's go." Aqua uses her magic and darkness and I rush into the cave. Immediately, I see dozens and dozens of glowing yellow eyes. "Run!" I yell and we dash out of the cave. "Megumin, now!" Darkness shouts. She starts chanting and a moment later, "EXPLOSION!".

"Alright, we did it," I say with a relieved sigh. "Um, Kazuma..." Aqua says, pointing at the cave. Dozens more are coming out headed right towards us- no, ME! Then it hits me. That perfume was the magical spray Darkness got to satisfy her fetishes. There are far too many, and Megumin's down... I don't know what we're gonna do. I try to think of a plan as Darkness run straight towards then, her face red. Think, THINK! I yell at myself mentally. Just when I think it's over, I hear three amazing words. "LIGHT OF SABER!" All of the sudden, the wolves are slaughtered.

 **Thanks for reading! Any and all reviews are apreciated!**


	5. -UPDATE-

**Hey! It's been a while, and I should probably explain myself.**

 **There are a few reasons I haven't been updating. My computer was broken for a little bit, and I have been really busy with school. But theres one big thing that I haven't really told anyone about.**

 **I'm writing my own book series! Things are still in the beginning phases, but coming along well. It's a Konosuba inspired Isekai comedy that parodies the light novel industry.**

 **As of now, I have no plans on contenuing this fanfic. I apreciate all of you reading, and I may wright a chapter or two down the line to wrap thinsg up.**

 **Thanks!**

-Noah


End file.
